Yu-gi-oh Arc-V: Synchro Situations
by ghost83
Summary: Sequel to "Miami Championship: Part 2". The group is now in the synchro dimension in search of Shadow! However, a duelist named "Phantom" has caught their attention. What is happening? And who's behind the curtain of this bizarre play?
1. Dragons

**Into the Synchro Dimension!**

* * *

Reiji, Yuya, Selena, Gong, Azure, Shun, Yuzu, Alex, Omega, Fector, and Connor all stood in a room, each upgrading their duel disks. Shun scoffed and spoke, "I still don't like how you, Reiji, copied our dimension-jumping technology." Yuya muttered, "But we need to know what happened to Shadow..." Selena, who was wearing Shadow's pendant, gripped the crystal as they all prepared to jump.

Connor recalled something and asked Azure, "The Friendship Cup... It's in a week, right?" Her eyes widened as Yuya asked, " _Friendship Cup_?" Azure explained, "It's basically a tournament that the Synchro Dimension hosts. There's also two places: the Commons, and the Tops. The Commons are the slums while the Tops is luxury." Connor continued, "I believe the Friendship Cup is a good way to find answers. We win the Friendship Cup, we're provided access to the Tops and answers."

Reiji spoke up, "In that case, we need to provide ourselves a group name, if anyone wants to join our assault against the Fusion Dimension." Omega stated, " _Lancers_." Everyone shifted their attention to him as he continued, "We charge strait into battle like a knight on a horse, piercing through anything that stands in our way." Fector looked at Shun before declaring, "As much as I want to join in on the fun, I need to check on the Resistance. Alex, want to come along?" Alex slowly nodded before Shun nodded as they warped to the Xyz Dimension.

Omega commented, "And then there was nine..." Shun growled as Yuzu asked, "By the off chance Shadow isn't there, what do we do?" Connor explained, "We gather allies and recruits. Build up our strength." Omega adjusted his duel disk and added, "And if he isn't there, we'll search the Fusion Dimension, if it comes to that." Shun snapped, "What did you say?!" "Due to my former rank, I was allowed access to a few parts that were off limits. One of them was a machine that edits memories, and erases them. Whoever was hooked up to the machine is never the same person." Selena asked in fear, "Do they regain their memories?" "I don't know... the effects seem to be permanent..."

"Big brother?" a soft voice asked. They all turned to see a child standing in the doorway, holding a patchwork teddy bear. "C-can I come along and help search for Shadow?" Reiji remained silent before nodding, the others looking at him in shock. Gong asked, "This is your brother?" The shy boy explained, "I-I'm Reira. W-when Reiji is busy, Shadow sometimes looks over me like family." Selena remained silent before asking, "If we teleport, how are we grouped up?" Connor shared a look with Azure before answering, "It's random... You'll ether be in the Commons, or the Tops."

After much discussion, everyone present teleported in a flash of blue.

The lights of the room remained on for a while before they all turned off.

* * *

When the light faded, Yuya opened his eyes to see that Reira, Yuzu, and Selena were still with him.

Surrounding them were ruined buildings, stretching as far as the eye can see. Yuya murmured, "So this is the Commons..."

* * *

When the light faded, Gong and Connor found themselves in an alley between two neat buildings.

Connor muttered, "Welcome to the Tops..." Gong asked as Connor adjusted his looks, "What do we do now?" Connor answered as he scrolled through his duel pad, "We start recruiting. And I think I know where to start."

An image of a crimson suited duelist shown on the screen. His eyes and hair were obscured, but he wore similar goggles that of Yuya. However, the blue star was on the other lens.

Connor spoke, "Looks like we have to deal with Phantom, whoever he is." Gong nodded in agreement, before Connor quickly hopped on his duel runner and spoke, "Try to entertain the crowd and gather recruits. I need to bring attention to me, and me only."

With that, he rode off.

* * *

Selena asked Reira as they hid from Security, "Reira? What did Shadow do when he looks after you?" "H-he teaches me about dueling a-and helps me build my own deck!" She asked in confusion, "He makes decks?" Reira nodded and continued, "He also takes me out for ice cream and dueling... I don't get out, much..."

Suddenly, a voice boomed from above, "Guess who's back!" The lights went on as people quickly got out from their homes, pillars emerging from the ground and linking together to make roads above. Yuzu asked, "What's happening?"

A person asked, "Is that him?!" "It is!" Someone yelled, "Give us a show, Connor!" "Yeah! Show us your dragons!" Soon, all the Commons started chanting Connor's name as he spoke with a hint of sadness, "It pains me to say this, but this will be my last duel as a speedster..." Everyone gasped, before he smirked and declared, "Because I'm aiming for the Friendship Cup!" Everyone cheered, before sirens sounded. Connor quickly looked back to see a duel chaser after him.

The duel chaser spoke, "That won't be like that for long, because I, Duel Chaser 777, will catch you and put you behind bars!" The two riders started gaining speed as they shot around the corner.

" **AUTO-PILOT ON. STAND-BY."**

Yugo separated from Yuya and spoke with a hint of glee, "Now, time for _you_ to witness our style of dueling!"

The two duelist shouted, " ** _Riding Duel, Acceleration!"_**

 **Turn 1**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **777: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Connor got around the first corner and declared, "I'll be taking the first move!" He looked at his hand and shouted, "I normal summon **Demonic Golem** from my hand!"

 **Demonic Golem  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

"And since I control a **Demonic** monster, I can special summon **Demonic Coffin**!"

 **Demonic Coffin  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

"When the **Coffin** is summoned, the **Wagon** appears from my hand!"

 **Demonic Wagon  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"I now activate my **Wagon's** special ability! By tributing it, I can treat 1 **Demonic** monster I control as a tuner!" "What?!" " **I tune the level 4 Demonic Coffin with the level 4 Demonic Golem! Manifest, the collector from purgatory! Eradicate the tricks our opponent have! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 8, Void Ogre Dragon!"**

 **Void Ogre Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"The second effect of **Demonic Coffin** activates, granting my dark attribute monster protecting from being destroyed once per turn! I also play the continuous spell **Kaiser Colosseum!** This limits your amount of monsters on your field my the number of mine!" "What?!" "I now set one card face-down and end my turn."

777 gritted. "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **777: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"I activate the spell **Swords of Revealing Light-!** " "Denied!" **Void Ogre** whipped its tail, destroying the card. "When **Void Ogre Dragon** is on the field and my hand is empty, once per turn, I can negate a spell or trap you activate and destroy it! Then, my dragon gains 500 ATK!"

 **Void Ogre Dragon  
ATK: 3000 = 3500**

"Following up is the continuous trap **Purgatory's Guardian!** When my dragon is on the field and my hand is empty, I can summon 1 level 5 or below **Demonic** monster from my graveyard instead of conducting my draw phase!" 777 debated something before declaring, "I set two cards. Turn End." "My turn, then."

 **Turn 3**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **777: 4000  
Hand: 4**

"I use the effect of **Purgatory's Guardian** , reviving **Demonic Golem!** " The monster reappeared, slowly emerging from a dark portal. "Next, it's special ability kicks in, summoning a level 5 or higher **Demonic** monster from my deck. However, it cannot attack this turn. Appear, **Demonic General!"**

 **Demonic General  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

"I now use the **General's** effect, summoning **Demonic Wagon** from my graveyard!" The small blue-flamed cart reappeared. " **I tune my level 5 Demonic General with my level 2 Demonic Wagon! Manifest, the flower of foolishness! Let those who are brash succumb to your scent! Synchro Summon! Bloom, Level 7, Moonlight Black Rose Dragon!"**

 **Moonlight Black Rose Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

"Battle! **Void Ogre Dragon, direct attack!"**

 **777: 4000 = 500**

"Time to see what you have planned. **Moonlight Black Rose Dragon, direct attack!"** "I use the effect of **Crying Ogre** , summoning it to the field!"

 **Crying Ogre  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Connor spoke, "I know what that card is capable of, so I will use **Moonlight Black Rose Dragon's** special ability! When a monster is special summoned, I can return a monster to the owner's hand! You may have stopped the attack, but can you stop the effect?" The ogre was wrapped in vines briefly before turning into a card. "Face it, you unlucky gambler! You'll be getting nowhere quickly!" "I activate the trap **Reckless Greed!** " "I don't mind. Not drawing is a good thing." 777 gritted as he saw his cards. "Turn End." "My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Connor: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **777: 500  
Hand: 6**

* * *

As the duel continued, Yuya heard the rev of an engine. He turned to see a crimson duelist on the roof. Noticing that he resembled him, he chased after the duelist on the roof tops.

The duelist shouted, " **Appear, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"** The dragon appeared, growling and eyeing Yuya with caution. Yuya, in response, declared, "Appear, **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"** The dragons faced off before the turbo duelist spoke, "Be wary of duels. You ether win, or you lose everything." The turbo duelist then shouted, " **Spell activate! Fractured Space!"** And just like an illusion, the duelist and dragon vanished. However, Yuya tried to reason with what he actually saw during the escape.

The duelist was Shadow, but his eyes held no recognition.

* * *

Connor declared, "Time for the end game! I use the effect of the garden to summon **Demonic General!** **Battle! Demonic General, launch a direct attack!"**

 **777: 500 = 0**

"GAH!"

 **Connor Wins**

The crowd cheered as Connor declared, "Get ready, Friendship Cup! Connor is coming!"

* * *

Shadow/Phantom huffed and bluntly spoke, "It was boring. The ones I'm against are hopefully worth my time. After all..." He laughed as he rode off of the building, finishing as he vanished into the dark, "They need to have at least 51 percent wins!"

In a similar darkness, multiple chain were securely wrapped around an arm.

They clinked as the arm moved slightly...

* * *

 **And so we kick start the Synchro Arc!**

 **Review?**


	2. Clowning Around

Riding Duel...

* * *

Yugo (who took over Yuya) led the others to a their hideout. After explaining what happened, Selena questioned, "Why is Shadow using **Odd-Eyes**? And why does he look like you, Yuya?" "Your guess is as good as mine, at this point." Connor entered the hideout and commented, "We need at least two wins. Our overall duel win-lose ratio in this dimension needs to be at least 51 percent." Gong questioned, "How many wins do we need?" "2 wins... However, most of the duels are somewhat illegal..."

Yuya spoke, "We don't have a choice."

* * *

Almost everyone got their second win, and Shun was up next. He was going up against a duelist named Jerome.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Turn 1**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Shun: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Jerome shouted, "I'm in first! To start things off, I normal summon **Clown Gunner**!" A clown wielding a gag gun appeared, a flag with an explosion shooting out of the barrel.

 **Clown Gunner  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"Next I activate the spell **Circus Delivery Box**!" A wooden crate appeared as Jerome explained, "Since I control a **Clown** monster, I can special summon a level 4 or below **Clown** from my hand! Appear, **Clown Walker!** " A clown with stilts appeared.

 **Clown Walker  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"I'll end things here with a face-down." Shun scoffed and declared, "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Shun: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"I normal summon **Vanishing Lanius!"**

 **Vanishing Lanius  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1300**

"And since I control this monster, I can summon **Fuzzy Lanius** to join the flock!"

 **Fuzzy Lanius  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 500**

"Now, I overlay these two birds to build the overlay network! **Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"**

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 100  
ORU: 2**

"I now activate it's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can add a level 4 Dark Winged-Beast to my hand!"

 **Force Strix  
ORU: 2 = 1**

"I add another copy of **Vanishing Lanius** to my hand! And since **Fuzzy Lanius** is in my graveyard, I get to add another copy of it to my hand! Now, through the effect of the first **Vanishing Lanius,** I can special summon it's copy to the field!" The process was repeated two times.

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 100  
ORU: 1**

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 100  
ORU: 2**

"Now, all three gain 500 ATK for every other member of the flock!"

 **Force Strix x 3  
ATK: 100 = 1100**

"Battle! **Force Strix** number 1, attack **Clown Walker!** " Jerome quickly responded, "I activate the continuous trap **Circus Trapeze Act!** If a **Clown** monster I control is being attacked, I can negate the attack and swap out the actor with one from my hand! Appear, **Clown Swinger!** " The clown with the stilts vanished, before a different clown on a trapeze appeared.

 **Clown Swinger  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"In that cast, my second **Force Strix** attacks **Clown Gunner!** " " **Clown Gunner** 's effect! Once per turn, I can negate the attack against it, then swap it out with another clown in my hand! Appear once more, **Clown Walker!** " "My final **Force Strix** attacks **Clown Swinger!"** " **Clown Swinger** 's monster effect! I can negate the attack, then summon a **Clown** from my hand! Welcome back to the stage, **Clown Gunner!** "

Shun growled as he spoke, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Jerome laughed, "My turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Shun: 4000  
Hand: 2**

Jerome declared, "I use the other effect of **Trapeze Act!** By destroying it, I get to draw a card! Now then, I shall proceed to set all three of them face down and begin the grand finale! I tune my level 3 **Clown Walker** and my level 3 **Clown Gunner** with my level 2 **Clown Swinger! Appear, from the crazy circus! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Chaos Clown!"** A monochrome clown appeared, laughing with a mixture of mischief and madness.

 **Chaos Clown  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"Zero ATK?" "I use it's special ability! While when its synchro summoned while it's the only monster I control, I get to send a card from your extra deck to your graveyard for every **Clown** used for it's summon!" "What?" **Rise Falcon, Blaze Falcon, and Satellite Cannon Falcon** were sent to the graveyard. "Continuing on, my monster's other ability activates! If you control a special summoned monster, it gains ATK equal to the sum total of all your monsters!"

 **Chaos Clown  
ATK: 0 = 3300**

"Battle! **Chaos Clown,** attack the middle **Force Strix!** "

 **Shun: 4000 = 1800**

 **Force Strix x 2**

 **ATK: 1100 = 600**

 **Chaos Clown: 3300 = 1200**

Jerome concluded, "And that's my turn." Shun growled before shouting, "My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 1800  
Hand: 3**

Jerome interrupted, "I target my **Chaos Clown** to activate the continuous trap **Big Top Stand!** While this card is on the field, if there are no cards in my hand, **Chaos Clown** cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects! I also target my clown for the continuous trap **Continue The Show!** While on the field, I can't draw during my draw phase and take no battle damage involving my monster! The only problem is that if my monster's ATK is zero during the end phase, they are all automatically sent to the graveyard." Shun saw the tactics and narrowed his eyes.

Yuya commented, "Jerome made his monster nearly indestructible."

Shun declared, "I activate the trap **Xyz Reborn!** With this, I revive **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon** with it as an overlay unit!"

 **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon  
Rank: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 1**

 **Force Strix  
ATK: 600 = 1100**

 **Chaos Clown  
ATK: 1200 = 2200 = 5200**

"Next, I use the effects of my **Force Strix** , adding a winged-beast to my hand!"

 **Force Strix x 2**

 **ORU: 1 = 0**

"I now use **Satellite Cannon Falcon's** special ability! By using one overlay unit, one monster you control loses 800 ATK for every **Raidraptor** in my graveyard! There's a total of 9, so your monster's ATK becomes 0!"

 **Chaos Clown  
ATK: 5200 = 0**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, your circus act vanishes!" All but one of the cards vanished. Jerome yelled in anguish, before slowly going into full blown laughter. "My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Shun: 1800  
Hand: 3**

"I activate the continuous trap **Eternal Encore!** With this card, if I control no monsters, I can revive a **Clown** monster from my graveyard by simply discarding a card during my stand-by phase! And the card is choose, is my **Clown Walker!** " The clown on stilts reappeared, confusing everyone. Shun asked, "Why that monster?" "Easy explanation. You see, Shun, it was simply for this act! I activate the effect of **Phantom Clown** from my graveyard! By destroying my **Clown Walker** , it is summoned to the field!" The clown slowly vanished, before a phantom jester appeared.

 **Phantom Clown  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"Get ready, Shun! I use my ace's special ability! And you may be wondering what my ace card is. Well, it's actually **Clown Walker!** You see, it has an ability which allows me to prevent me from drawing. An ability that works in my favor! When **Phantom Clown** takes center stage on my field, it gains 1000 ATK for every clown in my graveyard!"

 **Phantom Clown  
ATK: 0 = 4000**

"Luckily, you take no battle damage involving this card, and my monster must eliminate the weak monsters first. However, each time it destroys a monster by battle, I can ether set a continuous trap from my graveyard to my field, destroy a spell/trap on the field, or send a continuous trap from my deck to my graveyard." "What's the purpose of that?" "I'll show you by attacking one of your **Force Strix!** " The bird exploded as a card materialized from a graveyard portal.

 **Force Strix  
ATK: 1100 = 600**

"Get ready for my greatest combo yet!"

* * *

 **If curious on the full stats on Clown Walker, here you go.**

 **Clown Walker  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 0/0  
** **Effect: While you control a "Clown" monster and have no cards in your hand, you cannot draw during your draw phase or by card effect. This card must be in your graveyard in order for you to use this effect.**

* * *

 **Possible sneak peek(?):**

 _Omega thinks as he slowly walks around the Academy, "Nothing much has changed since I left."_

 _Omega is now standing in front of a machine, stepping back slightly in shock. "No... I was replaced?!"_

 _Omega is now overlooking the execution stadium, before walking to two figures and speaking, "So, you two have replaced me..."_

 ** _Amazoness Queen_** _destroys an unknown monster. "Do you two have any idea of what I went through?!"_

 _Omega's voice speaks as a spotlight shines in the sky, "Next time in the Fusion Dimension, **Of Heroes and Villains**. Time to discover who I really am."_


	3. The truth of the clown

Acceleration!

* * *

 **Phantom Clown  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 4000**

 **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon  
Rank: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 0**

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 600  
ORU: 0**

Shun shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 1800  
** **Hand: 4**

Jerome shouted, "I play the continuous trap **Continue the Show!** This makes the battle damage involving my clown become 0 just so long as my hand is empty." The monochrome clown gained a yellow spotlight as the two continued to race. Shun declared, "Since no battle damage is conducted, I'll have my **Force Strix** attack your **Phantom Clown!** " The bird flew into the clown, which swat it away.

Jerome stated, "Since my monster destroyed one of yours, I get to set a continuous trap from my grave." Shun finished, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn." "My turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 1800  
Hand: 2**

Jerome explained, "Due to **Clown Walker** , I cannot draw during my draw phase! However, I play the continuous trap **Big Top Stand!** Just so long as my clown is on my field, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects!" The clown now gained a blue spotlight. "Battle! **Phantom Clown,** attack **Satellite Cannon Falcon!** " The monster exploded as Jerome continued, "Due to this, I will send a continuous trap to my graveyard!" Shun responded as they turned around the corner, "I play the quick-play spell **Raptor's Revival!** When a **Raidraptor** xyz monster I control is destroyed by battle, by returning it to my extra deck, I can summoned from my extra deck a different **Raidraptor** monster with a lower rank! **Appear, Rank 7, Raidraptor - Numeron Falcon Rider!"**

 **Raidraptor - Numeron Falcon Rider  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3200  
ORU: 0  
**

Jerome finished, "Turn End!" Shun noticed a bunch of children gathering near the lanes before shouting, "My turn!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 1800  
Hand: 3**

Shun shouted, "I activate the spell **Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!** This allows me to rank up my monster!" The rider on the falcon gave a two-finger salute as Shun continued, "I rank up **Numberon Falcon Rider! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, Rank 8, Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"** The monster reappeared, a single overlay unit orbiting it. Shun declared, "I now activate **Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!** This card allows me to xyz summon a monster that's two ranks higher! **The supreme falcon! Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!"**

 **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon  
Rank: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3500  
ORU: 2**

"I use my monster's special ability! By using one overlay unit, all face-up cards you control are negated and all monsters you control lose 1000 ATK!" Jerome shouted, "WHAT?! But my monster's effect determines it's ATK!"

 **Ultimate Falcon  
ORU: 2 = 1**

 **Phantom Clown  
ATK: 4000 = 3000 = 0**

"Battle! **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon, attack Phantom Clown!"** The clown exploded as Jerome flew back.

 **Jerome: 4000 = 500**

Jerome grunted and declared, " **Phantom Clown** 's effect! When it's destroyed by battle and sent to my graveyard, all spell/traps I control are destroyed! Then, I send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard equal to the amount of continuous traps in my graveyard at the moment! That's a total of four!" As he milled his deck, he continued, "Now the final effect of **Eternal Encore** activates! It allows me to special summon a level 4 or below monster from my graveyard and make it's ATK 1000! Reappear, **Clown Walker!"**

 **Clown Walker  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

Shun scoffed and continued, "You'll take more damage soon. Turn End. At this moment, the other effect of **Ultimate Falcon** activates, making all monsters you control lose 1000 ATK!"

 **Clown Walker  
ATK: 1000 = 0**

Jerome gritted before a voice spoke, "Jerome! You can do it!" He looked and saw the children cheering him on. Shun asked him, "Why are there kids here?" Jerome chuckled at his confusion and explained, "I'm actually here just to entertain the kids and give them hope. My deck reflects my will. No matter how many times you're pushed down, no matter how grave of the situation is, you will eventually look back on it and laugh after it went by. But enough talk..."

Jerome shouted as he launched himself up the wall, "My turn!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Jerome: 500  
Hand: 1**

 **Shun: 1800  
Hand: 3**

Jerome declared, "I summon the tuner monster **Bubble Clown!** " A clown surrounded by soap bubbles appeared.

 **Bubble Clown  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Jerome continued, "If this monster is used as synchro material, the other monsters are treated as Fairy-type monsters! I tune my level 3 **Clown Walker** with my level 2 **Bubble Clown!"** The tuner blew bubbles all around, making a rainbow appear on the ground as Jerome shouted, " **Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5, Fantasy Clown!** "

A different kind of jester appeared. Its suit was decorated with light colors and had bits of mist surrounding it.

 **Fantasy Clown  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Fairy/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

"I now use **Fantasy Clown's** monster effect! It can attack you directly! However, the damage is halved!" "What?!" "Battle! **Fantasy Clown attacks you directly! _Fantasy Fever!_** " The clown shot a blue bolt at Shun.

 **Shun: 1800 = 700**

"Since it inflicted battle damage, my clown is changed to defense position."

 **Fantasy Clown  
ATK: 2200 = DEF: 1600**

"Turn End. At this moment, I gain 1000 life points for every **Clown** I control."

 **Jerome: 500 = 1500**

Shun looked at Jerome with newfound respect before shouting, "My turn!"

 **Turn 10**

 **Jerome: 1500  
Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 700  
Hand: 4**

"I play the spell **Raptor's Reach!** This card allows my monster to inflict piercing damage!" Jerome's eyes widened before narrowing them as he shouted, " **Magic Music Clown's** effect activates from my extra deck!" "What?" "When you activate a spell while I control a level 5 or below **Clown** synchro monster, it appears by destroying the said monster! Come forth, **Magic Music Clown!"** A clown with notes appeared as the old one was destroyed.

 **Magic Music Clown  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect  
DEF: 0**

"In addition, it gains 500 DEF for every **Clown** in my graveyard! Currently, there's currently 7! Therefore, it's DEF is...!"

 **Magic Music Clown  
DEF: 0 = 3500**

Shun shouted, "In that case, I activate the spell **Defense Drain!** This reduces the DEF of all monsters to zero!"

 **Magic Music Clown  
DEF: 3500 = 0**

"Battle! **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon, attack Magic Music Clown! _Eternal Avenge!_** " Jerome closed his eyes in acceptance as he took the hit.

 **Jerome: 1500 = 0**

 **Shun Wins!**

* * *

Phantom watched from far away, tilting his head in confusion before shrugging. He began, "More fun for me... However, they need to learn how to work with your enemy."

* * *

 **What Does Phantom mean? What's going to happen?**

 **Review?**

* * *

 _Fector voiceovers as he is shown walking through the ruins of Heartland, "It's been a while since I left here..."_

 _Alex runs after Fector as they enter a room, "But it seems nothing has changed as well..."_

 _Suddenly, a beam of bright light flared into the sky. "However, it seems I have found you."_

 ** _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_** _launches an attack. "Let's settle this, once and for all!"_

 ** _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_** _turns into an xyz material. "Next time in the Xyz Dimension: **Galaxy Battle**. So, what's next?"_


	4. Of Heroes and Villains

The doomed and the replaced...!

* * *

Three Obelisk Force soldiers wandered into an alley. However, they heard footsteps and quickly turned around to see a figure hidden in the shadows. The one with the red gem demanded, "Who are you?" The figure took a few steps, revealing an Avatar Black uniform.

Three cries rang out soon after, followed by numerous trios of Obelisk Forces hurrying to the area. They soon saw a trio defeated and battered up. An unharmed yellow asked, "What happened?!" The battered red weakly spoke, "A-Avatar B-Black..." The others gritted at the implication. Avatar Black was a rank above Obelisk Blue, and were used as a last resort for a good reason. The captain commanded, "Get them to the nearest medic ward!" As they left the scene, a red gem Obelisk Force soldier stepped out of the shadows, commenting, "Funny how they didn't notice the swap of disk, yet... Now, then... Time to find some answers."

Beneath the helmet, Omega muttered, "Nothing much has changed since I left..." He then hurried off before joining the other Forces, blending in. He overheard a conversation.

"Hey, have you heard? Apparently, the Executioner was replaced!" Omega thought, " _I was replaced?!"_ "By who?" "Don't know. No one is allowed to go down there to watch fights, any more..." As they rounded the corner, Omega broke away before stepping out of his disguise. He then walked out and into the shady alleyways towards the lab, the place in which he got his deck.

Making sure it was abandoned, he rushed over to the machine and turned it on, quickly looking through numerous files before coming upon a different file. After going though the contents, he growled before shutting down the machine as he muttered, "Those two... They are more stupider than I thought!"

* * *

When night came, Omega went down into the elevator and his former domain. Four lights shown upon the stadium, him commenting to two figures, "So you two have replaced me..." The two girls faced him as he greeted, "Gloria and Grace Tyler." Grace greeted enthusiastically, "Hello, Omega~!" Gloria asked bluntly, "Why are you here?" He questioned, "Do you have any idea of what I went though?" They looked at him in confusion before he brought out his duel disk, a dark sword materializing as their disks sounded, " **DUEL MODE. ENGAGED. TWO VERSUS ONE."** The sisters looked at him in shock as he bluntly stated, "I'll have 4000 life points while you two share 4000 and share a field. I'll take the first turn."

The girls looked at him in slight nervousness as he spoke, "Duel."

 **Turn 1**

 **Omega: 8000  
Hand: 5**

 **Gloria: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Grace: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Omega glanced at his hand before speaking, "I play the continuous spell **Doomed Evolution**. By preventing my own normal summons, I can fusion summon from my hand or field with one less fusion material than needed. I shall use it to evolve **Doomed Cyrus**." A mafia criminal appeared briefly before he was slammed into a machine as Omega chanted, " **Leader of the horrid group, be cursed to wander the earth with no soul! Arise from your grave! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8, Doomed Solomon Grundy!"**

 **Doomed Solomon Grundy  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Zombie/Fusion/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

"Turn End." Omega finished, staring coldly at the sisters. Gloria declared, "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Gloria/** **Grace** **: 4000  
Hand: 6** **  
**

"I activate **Polymerization** , fusion **Amazoness Queen** and **Amazoness Swords Woman! Queen of the jungle! Revieve the powers of the valiant swords-woman! Build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Amazoness Empress!"**

 **Amazoness Empress  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

"Battle! **Amazoness Empress, attack Solomon Grundy!** At this moment, **Amazoness Empress'** effect activates! **Amazoness** monsters inflict piercing damage!" Omega didn't flinch as he dusted off his shoulder.

 **Omega: 4000 = 3200**

Gloria concluded, "I set one card face-down and end my turn." Omega began, "My turn, then!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Omega: 3200  
Hand: 4**

 **Gloria: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Grace: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Suddenly, a giant pale arm erupted from the ground, before **Doomed Solomon Grundy** emerged from the ground.

 **Doomed Solomon Grundy  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Zombie/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Gloria asked, "But how?!" Omega cheerfully explained, "Since my monster lacks a soul, he will be reborn from my graveyard at the next stand-by phase!" Gloria complained, "What an annoying monster..."

Omega smiled and declared, "I use the effect of **Doomed Evolution** , evolving **Doomed Detonator!** " A blonde with a black cloak appeared before being slammed into the machine as Omega chanted, " **Master of destruction, be revived so you can show your art to the world! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8, Doomed Necro Detonator!"**

 **Doomed Necro Detonator  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Gloria declared, "I activate the continuous trap **Amazoness Audience Room!** Each time you special summon a monster, we gain life points equal to your monster's ATK!"

 **Gloria/Grace: 4000 = 6500**

Omega ignored her and continued, "The first effect of **Solomon Grundy** activates! For every other **Doomed** monster, it gains 500 ATK!"

 **Doomed Solomon Grundy  
ATK: 2500 = 3000**

"Next, I activate **Doomed Necro Detonator's** effect! Once per turn, I can summon a **C2 Token**!" A miniature dragon made of clay appeared.

 **C2 Token  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Rock/Token/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

 **Gloria/Grace: 6500 = 8000**

"While I control another monster, **Necro Detonator** cannot be targeted for attack. Also, I take no damage involving **C2 Tokens**. Battle! **Solomon Grundy attack Amazoness Empress!** " " **Amazoness Empress** ' monster effect! **Amazoness** monsters under out control cannot be destroyed by battle!"

 **Gloria/Grace: 8000 = 6800**

"I now activate the continuous spell **Doomed Greed.** If I draw a **Doomed** monster during my draw phase, I can add the top card of my deck to my hand. Finally, I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Grace shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Omega: 3200  
Hand: 0**

 **Gloria/ Grace: 6800  
Hand: 6**

"I activate **Polymerization,** fusing **Amazoness Tiger** with **Amazoness Spy! Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs! Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Be reborn as a savage beast and appear! Emerge! Level 7! Amazoness Liger!"**

 **Amazoness Liger  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

"Battle. **Amazoness Liger, attack Solomon Grundy!** At this moment, **Amazoness Liger** 's effect activates, gaining 500 ATK until the end of the battle!"

 **Amazoness Liger  
ATK: 2500 = 3000**

Gloria added, "Due to **Amazoness Empress, Amazoness Liger** will survive the battle!" The grey goliath was destroyed as Grace continued, " **Amazoness Queen will get rid of C2 Token!"** The monster was destroyed, but not before flying over to the sisters and exploding as Omega explained, "Whenever a **C2 Token** is destroyed, you take 800 points of damage!"

 **Gloria/Grace: 6800 = 6000**

Grace huffed and concluded, "I end my turn with a face-down." Omega smirked and began, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Omega: 3200  
Hand: 1**

 **Gloria/Grace: 6000  
Hand: 2/2**

"Since I drew **Doomed Shell** , I get to add the top card of my deck to my hand!" As he added, the zombie lumbered onto the field. Gloria declared, "With that corpse, we gain more life!" He countered, "Not with the continuous trap **Bad Reaction to Simochi.** What happens instead is that you take the amount of what you would gain, and convert it to damage instead." "What?!"

 **Gloria/Grace: 6000 = 3500**

"Now, then..." Omega gave an evil grin as he continued, "You two fools are on my list! I use **Necro Detonator's effect** to summon a **C2 Token!"**

 **Gloria/Grace: 3500 = 2000**

Grace gritted and shouted, "I activate the quick-play spell **Twin Twisters!** By discarding a card, I can destroy 2 spell/traps! I destroy **Doomed Evolution** and **Bad Reaction to Simochi!** " The two cards were destroyed, but Omega paid no mind as he declared, "When **Doomed Evolution** is destroyed, I get to add **Polymerization** from my deck to my hand. However, I use it to fuse **Doomed Necro Detonator, Doomed Shell, and my C2 Token! Fiery bomb and undead bomber, let your powers be absorbed into the hollow container! Become the tyrant reborn from magic! Fusion Summon! Spawn! Level 9! Doomed Lord Skeletal Turtle!"**

 **Doomed Lord Skeletal Turtle  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Zombie/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3200**

The giant bi-pedicle turtle skeleton roared, causing the sisters to go back.

 **Gloria/Grace: 2000 = 5200**

Omega laughed wickedly as he declared, "I activate **Skeletal Turtle's** special ability! _**Armageddon Assault!**_ At this moment, I destroy **Solomon Grundy** and target **Amazoness Liger** for this effect!" The grey zombie chuckled darkly as the skeleton crushed him, **Amazoness Liger** gaining an eerie purple aura. "Battle! **Doomed Lord Skeletal Turtle, attack Amazoness Liger!** " Gloria snapped, "Due to **Amazoness Empress** , **Liger** survives the battle!" Omega spoke, "That's the point." The sisters asked in shock, "What?!"

 **Gloria/Grace: 5200 = 4500**

The skeleton laughed darkly as Omega explained, "Since I destroyed **Solomon Grundy** , my pet is temporarily cursed to only attack your monster along with your monster not being able to be destroyed by battled involving my pet. However, my pet can attack for every level that the destroyed monster had. **Solomon Grundy** had 8 levels and I already attacked once. 1 down, 7 more to go!"

 **Gloria/Grace: 4500 = 3800 = 3100 = 2400 = 1700 = 1000 = 300**

Omega asked as he began to step closer to the sisters, "Any last words before I card you?" They weakly got up before asking, "Why? Why abandon your home?" Omega scoffed and questioned, " _Home?_ It's Standard. Now, time for my latest captures..."

Both closed their eyes, expecting to feel pain.

What they didn't expect, was a kiss on both of their foreheads, followed by a brief flash of heat.

They opened their eyes and looked at Omega in confusion as he said flirtingly, "You know, you two are kind of cute when scared. Gotcha~!"

He then warped away from them, leaving two beat red girls wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

Omega questioned out loud as he wandered the ruins of Heartland, "I wonder if the sisters don't mind sharing me with each other... Triple dates, maybe?" Just then, he saw a blonde girl crying in an alley.

He cautiously went up to her and asked, "Um, are you okay? Generally speaking, of course..." She slowly looked up before asking in shock, "F-Fector?" Omega mused, "Well, Me, him, and our brothers do look alike... The name's Omega. Nice to meet you, Miss..." She answered while getting up, "M-Milford. Elizabeth Milford... Fusion Reaper..." "Is that what they called me?" She nodded, "We heard rumors of you from our spies... You eliminate the traitors, right?"

A voice suddenly shouted, " ** _PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!_** " A bright beam was shot into the sky as Omega cursed before complaining, "You better be alive, brother of mine!" Elizabeth's eyes widened in realization as they ran toward the origin of the beam, shouting, "FECTOR!"

* * *

 **Review?**


	5. Galaxy Battle

Galaxy Masters...!

* * *

Alex followed Fector through the ruins and asked, "I thought we were going to Heartland." Fector answered as he looked around on the roofs briefly before continuing to move, "This _is_ Heartland." Alex was shocked as Fector admitted casually, "It's been a while since I left here... But it seems nothing has changed as well..." They continued to walk around as Alex asked, "What was it like?"

Fector spoke, "I was a teacher. I taught students, the top ones being Kaito and Elizabeth. We were best friends, but, the invasion occurred." Fector looked Alex in the eye and begged, "DON'T use Fusion unless the situation calls for it." Alex wearily nodded as they continued walking. However, as they did, Fector's eyes narrowed before saying out loud, "I know you're there, Kaito. Step on out, already."

The former student stepped out of the shadows as Fector commented, "I was searching for you for over 4 months, and was about to give up. However, it seems that I have found you!" Kaito remarked coldly, "You vanished for five weeks and that's what you say to me?" Fector sighed before speaking, "You always wanted to be the best. So come on! Let's settle this once and for all!" Alex was shocked at how things escalated as Kaito shouted, "You'll answer my questions, you fiend!"

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Turn 1**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Kaito: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Fector declared, "I'll go first. First, I summon **Galaxy Wizard."**

 **Galaxy Wizard  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"I now use it's special ability, allowing it to be treated as two level 8 monsters!" Alex asked in shock, "An xyz summon with 1 monster?!" Fector chanted, " **Follow the shadows of the galaxy and guard the source of light! Appear, Rank 8, Photon Phoenix!"**

 **Photon Phoenix  
Rank: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
ORU: 1**

"However, due to my wizard, my feathered friend loses 2000 ATK."

 **Photon Phoenix  
ATK: 2500 = 500**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down. Your move, Kaito." "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Fector: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Kaito: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"I summon **Cipher Wing."**

 **Cipher Wing  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

"Since I control 1 wing, I can summon the other from my hand." Another **Cipher Wing** appeared on Kaito's field. "Next, I activate the continuous spell **Cipher Interfere**. Battle! One of my **Cipher Wings** attacks **Photon Phoenix**!" Alex blurted, "But Kaito will take damage-!" Fector, surprising both, remarked, " **Cipher Interfere** has an effect to be wary about. If the controller has two monsters of the same name and one of them battles, they can double the ATK of one of them for a single instant during the battle phase. However, I use **Photon Phoenix** 's effect! _**Photon Fantasy!**_ By using one overlay unit, any damage I'll take this turn involving it is negated and I get to add 1 **Photon** monster from my deck whose ATK is equal or less than the negated amount."

 **Photon Phoenix  
ORU: 1 = 0**

 **Cipher Wing  
ATK: 1400 = 2800**

 **2800 - 500 = 2300**

"Due to the damage, I add **Photon Thrasher** from my deck to my hand." "However, my other **Cipher Wing** attacks directly!"

 **Fector: 4000 = 2600**

Fector shook it off like it was nothing as Kaito concluded, "I end my turn with a face-down." "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Fector: 2600  
Hand: 4**

 **Kaito: 4000  
Hand: 2**

"Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Photon Thrasher** from my hand!"

 **Photon Thrasher  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100**

"Next, I activate the spell **Photon Santuary** , summoning two **Photon Tokens**."

 **Photon Token x 2  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Thunder  
DEF: 0**

"However, these two won't be sticking around for long." The two spheres of light merged to become a red cross, Fector asking, "Recognize this? I release these two monsters to bring out my ace monster!" Fector threw the cross up as it spun, gathering particles as he chanted, " **Appear, the rage of the galaxy! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"Battle! **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon** , attack **Cipher Wing! PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"** "At this moment, **Cipher Interfere** doubles the ATK!"

 **Cipher Wing  
ATK: 1400 = 2800**

 **Kaito: 4000 = 3800**

"I end my turn there." "My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Fector: 2600  
Hand: 2**

 **Kaito: 3800  
Hand: 3**

"I summon **Cipher Twin Raptor**!"

 **Cipher Twin Raptor  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1200**

"I now use the other effect of **Cipher Wing** , releasing it to increase all **Cipher** monsters I control by 4!"

 **Cipher Twin Raptor  
Level: 4 = 8**

"Since **Cipher Twin Raptor** counts as two monsters for an xyz summon, I build the overlay network!" Kaito chanted, " **Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon  
** **Rank: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 1**

"I use **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect!** By using one overlay unit, I take control of **Photon Thrasher,** and it becomes a replica of **Cipher Dragon!** "

 **Photon Thrasher = Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon  
ATK: 2100 = 3000**

"Battle! The replica attacks **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!** At this moment, **Cipher Interfere** activates!" Fector interrupted, "Trap, activate! **Cracked Mirror Force!** This destroys all attacks position monsters on the field!" "WHAT?!" A giant mirror hovered over the field before breaking, sending shards at the monsters and destroying all of them. Kaito glared and spoke, "I set two cards face-down. Turn End."

"KAITO! FECTOR!" Both looked to see Omega and Elizabeth run to them. Elizabeth begged, "Stop it, you two! You both need to talk it out!" Fector coldly stated, "Don't worry, brat. It'll be over in an instant! My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Fector: 2600  
Hand: 3**

 **Kaito: 3800  
Hand: 0**

Kaito shouted, "Trap activate! **Xyz Reborn!** This revives my dragon and becomes it's overlay unit!" The dragon reappeared, but Fector sighed and stated, "You just made things easier. I activate the spell **Brain Control!** By paying 800 life points, I get to control one of your monsters!" Kaito looked in horror as his dragon switched sides.

 **Fector: 2600 = 1800**

"Now then, Kaito, allow me to show you an evolution! With **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon** , I rebuild the overlay network and xyz summon!" Kaito shouted in shock, "What?!" Elizabeth shouted, "Impossible!" Omega remarked coldly, "Fector really did _hunger_ for a battle..."

Fector chanted as he radiated a sickly green aura, " **Breach the galaxy and turn a god into a devil! Embody the destruction of all things! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 9, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!"**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon  
Rank: 9  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3200  
ORU: 2**

"I detach **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon** to use it's special ability! I get to destroy a card on my field! I destroy that face-down!" The trap **Xyz Reborn** was destroyed as Kaito gritted.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon  
ORU: 2 = 1**

"Next is the spell **Monster Reborn!** This allows me to revive a monster in the graveyard, like **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!** " The dragon came back, full of rage at Kaito as Fector continued, "Time to repeat recent actions as I rebuild the overlay network! **Appear, my second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!"** Another evolved dragon appeared as Fector went on, "Destruction effect take two!" **Cipher Interfere** was destroyed, to which Kaito quickly declared, " **Xyz Reborn!** I won't accept you taking my dragon over and over!" Fector tilted his head and stated, "But I'm already done using it. In face, I'm going to use something of your's!" "What?!" "I activate the continuous spell **Magical Grave Snapshot!** This card allows me to target a spell in the graveyard and use it's effect for this turn!"

Omega coldly remarked as he radiated a dark purple aura, "This duel is over." Kaito stepped back as he realized the card Fector was going to copy, and briefly saw Fector as himself, while he was the opponent. Fector declared, "I copy the effect of **Cipher Interfere!** " The card's image became that of the declared spell. "Battle! **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon attacks Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Sharp Cipher Stream!"** The blades on the monster glowed as Fector coldly reminded, "Due to the copied effect of **Cipher Interfere** , the ATK of my monster is doubled."

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon  
ATK: 3200 = 6400**

The lesser dragon was destroyed in a slash of light. Kaito screamed as the blast hit him.

 **Kaito: 3800 = 400**

Kaito stammered and he staggered to get up, "F-Fector..." Two voiced shouted, " **FECTOR!"**

The holograms vanished as Fector looked, greeting, "Allen, Sayaka. How's it going?" Sayaka screamed, "You almost beaten Kaito! Why be so brutal?" Fector asked, "What's the difference between Heroes and Villains?" Omega answered, shocking the others, "Trick question. There are only warriors, no heroes or villains." Alex understood and added, "What difference does it make when we behave just like the villains?"

Elizabeth muttered, "Fector..." He looked at her, before giving her an amused look and asking, "How's it going, rich snob?" She had tears up before wrapping her arms around him and crying, "D-don't ever leave us!" Fector asked in confusion, "Leaving...?" His eyes widened before directing his attention to Omega, demanding, "When will the soldiers arrive?" Omega replied in a serious tone, "A few minutes." Fector commanded, "Elizabeth and I will pair up. Allen, you're with Sayaka. Kaito, my brother Omega. We need to hurry to the dojo. Now."

Everyone nodded before splitting up.

* * *

 **That concludes the set up. I used the IRL version of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon since we don't know the anime version, if any.**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Photon Phoenix  
Rank: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
Effect: 2 level 8 monsters  
** **During ether player's battle phase, when a "Photon" monster you control battles a monster with greater ATK, you can detach 1 xyz material from this card; negate the battle damage, then add 1 "Photon" monster from your deck to your hand whose ATK is less than or equal to the amount of negated damage.**

* * *

 _Yuya voice overs as they show the stadium. "Team work is crucial when working together."_

 _Shows duelist being paired up. "That means no matter what, you must work together."_

 _Close up of a star goggle. "In that case..."_

 _Shows 'Phantom'/Shadow waving at Yuya. "WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH HIM?!"_

 _'Phantom'/Shadow gives a two finger salute with a grin. "Next time in the Synchro Dimension: **Pendulum of Memories."**_

 _Shadow's pendant breaks. "How come he doesn't remember us?!"_


	6. Pendulum of Memories

Tag-teams!

* * *

Yuya looked around as they sat in the stands of the stadium. It was the day before the tournament, and they're going to watch a duel involving 'Phantom'. The ones participating have front row seats, but Yuya paid attention to 'Phantom', who rode a lap around the track before stopping.

The crowd cheered as he took off his helmet, revealing that he's Shadow. Selena gasped silently due to him treating the Lancers as if they were a part of the crowd. However, the next duelist shocked everyone greatly. Jerome rode up next to Shadow, having a determined look on his face.

Shadow commented, "So the clown arrives yet again." Jerome huffed as the timer counted down.

Both shouted in union, " **DUEL!"** Shadow sped around the corner first, declaring, "First turn, first move!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 5**

"I summon **Performapal Uni** , and use her effect to summon **Performapal Corn!"**

 **Performapal Uni  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 800**

 **Performapal Corn  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 600  
**

"I now since I control **Uni** and **Corn,** I can use the latter's effect! By changing both to defense position, I get to add 1 pendulum monster from my deck to my hand!" A card was ejected as Shadow concluded, "Turn End." Jerome sighed and declared, "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 4**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 6**

Jerome declared, "I summon the tuner monster **Bubble Clown!** " A clown surrounded by soap bubbles appeared.

 **Bubble Clown  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Shun muttered, " **Bubble Clown..."** Jerome shouted, "Next, I activate the spell **Clown Delivery Box,** summoning **Clown Walker** from my hand!"

 **Clown Walker  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"I tune my level three **Clown Walker** with my level 2 **Bubble Clown! Synchro Summon! Appear, U-Turn Clown!"** A jester with paper airplanes flying along side it appeared.

 **U-Turn Clown  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Fairy/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

"Battle! **U-Turn Clown** attacks **Performapal Corn!** " The jester laughed as a big paper airplane crashed into said girl, sending her flying before being destroyed. "My clown can attack twice. Attack **Performapal Uni!** " A repeat occurred. Jerome ended, "I now set two cards face-down and end my turn." "My turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Jerome: 4000  
Hand: 1**

Jerome asked, "Ready to step down?"

Shadow shook his head and replied with a smirk, "Time for my new actors to take center stage. First, I use **Pot of Greed** , drawing 2 cards! Then, I activate the spell **Magical Pendulum Box!** " A giant purple diamond box appeared, swinging slightly as it followed Shadow. "By the power of this spell, I get to draw two cards! If those cards are pendulum monsters, I get to add them to my hand!" The box spun like a top as Shadow drew, shouting as he looked at the cards, "Yes! They're the usual stars!" Everyone in the audience cheered due to knowing what that meant.

Jerome interjected, "I activate the trap **Secret Barrel**! This card inflicts 200 points of damage for every card on your field and in your hand! With six cards, that's 1200 points of damage!" Just as a turret gun materialized, a monster instantly appeared and ate the ammo fired. Jerome introduced, "Everyone! Meet **Performage Flame Eater!** "

 **Performage Flame Eater  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1200**

"Due to this performer's ability, I can reduce the damage to zero by simply special summoning him to the field!" Jerome scoffed and declared, "I activate the continuous trap **Trapeze Tower!** This card powers up my **Clown** monsters by 1000 ATK and prevents their destruction by battle during your turn!"

 **U-Turn Clown  
ATK: 2200 = 3200**

Shadow commented, "Well this is interesting..." Jerome grinned, but Shadow continued, "Then I guess it's time for my actors!" "What?" Shadow snapped his fingers as he declared, "With the scale 1 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon** and the scale 8 **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon** , I set the pendulum scale!" The crowd roared as the two dragons flew up in beams of light.

Yuya spoke in disbelief, "He still has the pendulum..." Selena muttered, "Shadow..."

Shadow went on, "With this scale, I can simultaneously summon monsters whose levels are 2 to 7! _**Pendulum Summon! Appear, my actors!**_ Presenting **Performage Damage Juggler** and **Performage Trick Clown!** "

 **Performage Damage Juggler  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

 **Performage Trick Clown  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1600**

"Next, I normal summon **Performage String Figure!"**

 **Performage String Figure  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"Everyone! I give to you two magic tricks! I overlay my level 4 **Flame Eater** and **Trick Clown! _Show must go on!_ Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!"**

 **Performage Trapeze Magician  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
ORU: 2  
**

Shun growled and commented, "He can now xyz summon..."

Jerome huffed and asked, "Is that supposed to scare me?" Shadow answered, "I'm not done yet! I use the effect of **String Figure** , allowing me to fusion summon!" Gong asked, "What?!" Shadow chanted, **"Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Performage Trapeze Force Witch!"**

 **Performage Trapeze Force Witch  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

Jerome growled, "Are you done yet?" "Almost! I activate **Trapeze Magician's** unique ability! By using one overlay unit, I can select 1 monster and have it attack twice! I use the first overlay unit on itself!"

 **Performage Trapeze Magician  
ORU: 2 = 1**

"I then use the remaining overlay unit and select **Trapeze Force Witch** as its target!"

 **Performage Trapeze Magician  
ORU: 1 = 0**

"And the final preparations is this! **Performage Presentation Power!** This continuous spell boost the ATK of all **Performage** monsters I control by 100 for every monster I control! This means both of my monsters gain 200 ATK!"

 **Performage Trapeze Magician  
ATK: 2500 = 2700**

 **Performage Trapeze Force Witch  
ATK: 2400 = 2600**

"Now, then, battle! **Trapeze Magician** attacks **U-Turn Clown!** " Jerome shouted, "Are you crazy?!" "Nope! I'm strategic! **Trapeze Force Witch** 's effect activates! When a **Performage** monster I control battles a monster, I can have said monster loses 600 ATK!" "What?!"

 **U-Turn Clown  
ATK: 3200 = 2600**

 **Jerome: 4000 = 3900**

"That may have been a small amount of damage, but let's not forget about the consecutive attack! **Trapeze Magician** , attack once more!"

 **U-Turn Clown  
ATK: 2600 = 2000**

 **Jerome: 3900 = 3200**

"Now it's **Trapeze Force Witch's** turn on attacks! Go, attack twice and use your effect!"

 **U-Turn Clown  
ATK: 2000 = 1400**

 **Jerome: 3200 = 2000**

 **U-Turn Clown: 1400 = 800**

 **Jerome: 2000 = 200**

Jerome panted but stated, "I still have life points, so I'm still in the game!" Shadow spoke darkly, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. My spell has a nasty backlash. You see, if a **Performage** attacked, but a monster wasn't destroyed, during the end of the battle phase, we both take damage equal to the number of monsters on the field times 1000!" "WHAT?!"

Reira stammered, "T-there's 3 monsters on the field! That makes the damage-!" Selena finished, "3000..."

The aura from the monsters flew into a sphere, before exploding in colorful lights.

 **Phantom: 4000 = 1000**

 **Jerome: 200 = 0**

 **Phantom Wins!**

Jerome screamed as he was forcefully slowed down, Shadow giving his victory lap as he announced, "Now to make thing special! This tournament first round will involve tag-teams! Be prepared, because I'm also in it! The pairs will share a field and graveyard, along with their life points! However, both players decide on who starts the pair! With that being said, _Let's get this party started!_ "

The board shuffled before showing the pairs.

* * *

Yuzu and Gong.

Selena and Conner.

Phantom and Yuya.

Azure and Shun.

* * *

Yuya looked in shock, while Conner's eyes narrowed. Selena noticed and asked, "Something wrong?" Conner questioned, "Who's up against who?" Selena looked down at Shadow's pendant and gasped lightly.

It's breaking.

* * *

 **Review?**

* * *

 _Selena's voice ask, "Conner?" C_ _onner is riding alone with **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend** flying along side him._

 _Conner questions, "What is it, Selena?" Gong synchro summons a monster._

 _Selena continued, "What's the real reason you've entered this?" Selena speeds after Conner with **Lunalight Cat Dancer.**_

 _Conner answers, "I just want something simple... But is currently impossible to obtain..." Conner is still riding even as it rains, summoning a synchro monster as his hair covers his eyes._

 _Selena declares, "Next time in the Synchro Dimension, **The Cry of War**." Conner is standing alone in a garage while it's dark outside._

 _Conner speaks, "I need to win this." An unknown girl watches from a screen._


	7. The Cry of War

The battle cry...!

* * *

Selena looked at the match ups.

* * *

 **Selena and Connor vs. Yuzu and Gong**

 **Yuya and Phantom vs. Azure and Shun**

* * *

She asked Connor cautiously, "So what deck do you actually use?" Connor answered cryptically, "The deck of power." Conner then frowned as he wondered, "Gong's style relies on a grave with no spells or traps, yet Yuzu uses them..." Selena slowly nodded, "That does cause restraint..." "Even so, we need to win this round. That being said, we need to be able to play off and use our shared cards. It's a shared field and grave, after all."

Selena remained silent before asking, "Why are you even in this?" Connor cracked a smile and explained, "In all honesty? I'm doing this because I want something that I currently cannot obtain..." Selena slowly nodded before looking outside, commenting, "The clouds indicate the possibility of rain..." Connor looked.

"Yeah... A storm is brewing..."

* * *

Yuzu looked at her cards, then at Gong's deck. Gong noticed and knew what she was concerned about.

* * *

The duelists lined up as Phantom/Shadow announced, "The first pair to round the corner goes first, and the order of who goes first in what pair depends on who rounded the corner in what order." The pairs shared a glance before the timer counted down.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Surprisingly, Gong rounded the corner first.

 **Turn 1**

 **Gong /Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 5/5**

 **Conner/Selena: 4000  
Hand: 5/5**

Gong declared, "I set a monster face-down and end my turn." Selena frowned while Yuzu nodded as the move.

Conner shouted, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Gong/Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 4/5**

 **Conner /Selena: 4000  
Hand: 6/5**

Conner thought rapidly, " _The common method involving setting revolves around unknown effects or DEF amounts. With Gong, it's most commonly revolves around DEF. There was no sacrifice indicated, so it must be a level 4 or below. Stalling is also needed. In that case..."_ Conner shouted, "Got it! Since I control no monsters, I can special summon this monster from my hand by cutting its ATK and DEF values in half! I give to you, **Vice Dragon!"**

 **Vice Dragon  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2000 = 1000**

"Next, I normal summon the tuner monster **Dark Resonator!** "

 **Dark Resonator  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1300**

"Now, I tune my level 5 **Vice Dragon** with my level 3 **Dark Resonator! War's heartbeat, will now manifest right here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! The manifestation of the battle axe, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

 **Red Dragon Archfiend  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
** **Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

The announcer cheered, "There it is! Conner's-!" She then looked in confusion, "Huh? That isn't the usual monster..." From the viewing platform, Jack narrowed his eyes.

Conner smirked before shouting, "Battle! **Red Dragon Archfiend, attack the face-down monster!"** The dragon slashed with its claws as it revealed a monster, which was revealed to be a blue machine as Gong declared, " **Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler** cannot be destroyed by battle!" Conner shouted, "My dragon's effect now kicks in, destroying all Defense position monsters you control at the end of damage step!" "What?!" The machine melted before being destroyed. Conner concluded, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Selena commented silently, "Nice. Now we got something to eliminate their defense." Conner responded so only she could hear him, "Doesn't mean anything just yet. Unless we summon monsters after the battle phase, all monsters before it that didn't attack will be destroyed." "So what now?"

Yuzu shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Gong/ Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 4/6**

 **Conner/Selena: 4000  
Hand: 2/5**

"I normal summon **Soprano the Melodious Songstress!"**

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

"I now use it's effect to fuse itself with **King of the Swamp** , using the latter's effect to become the proper material for a fusion summon! **Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"**

 **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir  
** **Level: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

As the monster appeared, Conner shook as a memory surfaced.

* * *

 _Connor was in the garage, tinkering with his bike. Rin came in and asked, "Conner? Yugo and I are going out for a ride. You need anything?" Conner smiled and questioned, "A way out of this dump?" She laughed and stated as she left, "I swear, it sometimes looks like you're in love with me." "I know, right? However, it seems like you and Yugo are getting together, instead. The chances of us getting together is most likely after a million centuries." Rin smiled and closed the door, leaving Conner by himself._

 _Conner still had a smile on his face, before clenching up his fist and hitting the wall with it._

 _Conner muttered quietly with sadness dripping from his tone, "However, it feels like the moment passed... so there goes that chance..."_

 _He then sighed and wrapped his hand in a pink rag._

* * *

" **Battle! Bloom Prima attacks Red Dragon Archfiend!"** Conner snapped back to reality and shouted, "I activate the trap **Scrap Iron Scarecrow!** This card not only negates your attack, but also sets itself for later use! In addition, I activate the trap **Assault Mode Activate!** This card allows me to further evolve my dragon! **Appear, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!"**

 **Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 3500**

Yuzu concluded, "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Selena shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Gong/Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 4/3**

 **Connor/ Selena: 4000  
Hand: 2/6**

Selena checked the evolved dragon's effect and raised an eyebrow. "This makes things slightly easier. I activate **Polymerization,** fusing **Lunalight Blue Cat** with **Lunalight White Rabbit! Appear, the lunar legend! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"**

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" "My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Gong** **/Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 5/3**

 **Conner/Selena: 4000  
Hand: 2/1**

"By discarding 1 **Superheavy Samurai** monster, I can summon **Trumpeter** from my hand!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 300**

"Next, Gong normal summons **Superheavy Samurai Scales!** "

 **Superheavy Samurai Scales  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 800**

"Gong now use **Scales'** effect to special summon **Blue Brawler** from my graveyard!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"I now tune my level 4 **Scales** and **Blue Brawler** with my level 2 **Trumpeter!** **Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"**

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect  
DEF: 3800  
**

"Turn End." Connor scoffed and muttered, "So much for that. My turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Gong/Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 2/3**

 **Conner** **/Selena: 4000  
Hand: 3/1  
**

Yuzu shouted, "I activate the trap **Daunting Pose!** This doubles a monster's DEF and, by banishing the trap, directs all attacks to it!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo  
DEF: 3800 = 7600**

Conner gritted, before Selena interjected, "Trap activate! **Destruction Potion!** By destroying our dragon, we gain life points based on it's ATK!" The dragon roared before exploding.

 **Conner/Selena: 4000 = 7500**

Conner's eyes widened before grinning and continuing off Selena, "Now the other effect of the dragon occurs, summoning it's lesser form from the graveyard!" The devolved dragon emerged from the smoke, roaring proudly.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"Next, I normal summon **Chain Resonator!** "

 **Chain Resonator  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 100**

Conner thanked, "I must thank you, Gong! For when my opponent controls a synchro monster, I can special summon 1 **Resonator** monster from my deck by using **Chain Resonator's** effect! Appear, **Clock Resonator!"**

 **Clock Resonator  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1200**

Conner pointed to the camera, shouting, "Jack Atlas! This is why I want to fight you! Get ready, because my soul is crying! It's crying for a battle of the ages!" Conner sped past Yuzu and Gong as the audience tensed. Jack watched as **Red Dragon Archfiend** soared into the sky while Conner declared, "With my two **Resonators** , I double tune **Red Dragon Archfiend!** " Everyone shouted, "What?!" Jack, meanwhile, had his eyes narrowed.

The **Resonators** chuckled before erupting into fiery rings that equal their level, surrounding the dragon in said rings as the announcer shouted, "Conner has made a fiery sun appear during the duel!" Conner chanted as he emitted a red aura that seeped into the sphere, " **King and Devil shall work as one! A long forgotten dragon shall wake from its long slumber! Roar in the face of doom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 12! Red Nova Dragon!"**

 **Red Nova Dragon  
Level: 12  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3500**

Selena spoke in amazement, "Wow..." Conner declared, " **Red Nova Dragon** gains 500 ATK for every tuner in our graveyard!"

 **Red Nova Dragon  
ATK: 3500 = 5000**

Conner looked at **Lunalight Cat Dancer** and asked Selena, "May I?" Selena nodded as Conner declared, "I now activate the spell **War's Nightmare Mirror!** By removing from play 1 monster I control, I can summon a synchro from my extra deck that's one level higher with greater ATK! However, the banished monster is summoned back during the second stand-by phase and the summoned monster can't attack or use its effects! I banish **Moonlight Cat Dancer**!" The dancer twirled before flames made it vanish.

Conner chanted as his signature monster emerged from the fiery portal, " **Appear, the manifestation of the battle cry! Destroy the offense! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

 **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

Slowly, it started to rain. The three slowed while Conner just sped up, the road becoming more slippery. However, Conner paid no mind to it as his signature dragon flew along side him, **Red Nova** soaring above the clouds.

* * *

An unknown girl watched the screen as it show Conner. He shouted, " _People say that I'm the bad guy, but I'm really trying to protect someone close to me_!"

The girl had red hair and green eyes, watching the duel intensely.

It's revealed that the girl in in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her arms as Conner questioned, " _How about I show you the power of my dragons!"_

In her hand, a level 1 monster was held. She spoke gently, "Conner... Go get them."

* * *

Conner yelled, "Battle! **Red Nova Dragon** , attack **Susanowo!** " The said dragon caught flame as it slammed into the monster, only to be thrown back.

 **Conner/Selena: 7500 = 4900**

Conner finished, "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Yuzu spoke glumly, " **Daunting Pose** 's final effect causes **Susanowo** to lose its DEF points..."

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo  
DEF: 7600 = 0**

Yuzu shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Gong/ Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 2/4**

 **Conner/Selena: 4900  
Hand: 0/1  
**

Yuzu sighed before concluding, "Turn End." Selena shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Gong/Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 2/4**

 **Conner/ Selena: 4000  
Hand: 0/2**

Conner reminded, "Due to the effect of **War's Nightmare Mirror** , the dancer returns!"

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

Selena declared, "Since I control a **Lunalight** monster, I can special summon this card from my hand! Appear, **Lunalight Numeron Knight!** " A male cat-knight appeared.

 **Lunalight Numeron Knight  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

"I now activate my knight's special ability, summoning a **Lunalight** monster from my deck! Appear, **Lunalight Wolf!** "

 **Lunalight Wolf  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

"Finally, I play **Polymerization!** I fuse **Cat Dancer** with **Numeron Knight!** **Evolve the lunar legend! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"**

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

Yuzu looked at the dancers, and saw **Lunalight Wolf** chuckling as Selena declared, "I use **Lunalight Wolf's** special ability! I can have one of my **Lunalight** monster inflict piercing damage! In addition, I use **Panther Dancer's** ability, allowing it to attack all your monsters twice while preventing their first destruction by battle! Speaking of which, **Battle!** **Lunalight Panther Dancer** attack **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!** "

 **Gong/Yuzu: 4000 = 1200**

"Attack once more!"

 **Gong/Yuzu: 1200 = 0**

 **Conner and Selena WIN!**

* * *

Conner commented as they were with the others in the lounge, "Some decks don't have the right amount of flow with others." Yuzu glumly nodded while he then asked, "But the real question is who will win the next round?" Selena tilted her head in confusion as he explained, "Azure runs **Ice Barrier** while Shun runs **Raidraptor**. We have yet to see what Shadow officially runs, so it may be a game changer. Plus, I have a feeling there's more to **Performage Trapeze Magician** than meets the eye..."

Meanwhile, Phantom whistled a tune as he prepared himself in front of a mirror. However, the reflection showed Shadow shackled up and chained, restrained with his eyes dull as Phantom smiled while the mirror shards are on the ground. Phantom openly stated, "Funny how a horsemen can be changed. For everything has boundaries. I wonder..." His eyes glowed as he finished, "Once they freed you, can they help you?"

Phantom laughed as he left, the mirror reverse-shattering as Shadow shifted.

* * *

 **Review?**

* * *

 _Yuya speaks, "Hey, Phantom?" Phantom activates **Fractured Space** , causing the sky to darken as multiple chains appeared out of portals, wrapped around Shadow._

 _Phantom asks, "Yeah?" Yuya, Shun, Azure, and the others look in shock as Shadow gave them a blank stare._

 _Yuya questioned, "How did you get Pendulum cards?" **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon** and **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon** are in the pendulum zones as Phantom pendulum summons._

 _Phantom answered cryptically, "Shadow gave them to me." Shadow screams in pain from an attack._

 _Yuya announces, "Next time in the Synchro Dimension, **Chained Conquest**." The chains are obliterated as Shadow goes limp._

 _Phantom stated cryptically, "Time to see what my **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon** can do..." **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon** launches an attack._


End file.
